Hermes
Hermes is the Greek God of Travelers, Thieves, Trade and Sports, as well as the Messenger of Gods. Appearance Hermes is a man with small wings on his ankles. Personality Hermes is very playful and free spirited, often joking around. He is even somewhat annoying. Like other gods, Hermes doesn't care about the affairs of mortals and doesn't even seem concerned when his own survival is at risk. Myth In Greek mythology, Hermes was the son of Zeus, the Father of Gods, and a pleiad named Maia. He was one of the youngest gods, who was known for his trickery. Hermes was made the Messenger of Gods, who could even travel in the Underworld. Story Background Hermes, along with other gods of different religions, created Everworld, a new world where the gods could take their followers and remain important. Hermes and some of the other Greek gods took residence atop Olympus, where they ruled many Greeks below. The Olympians were eventually driven into a war with the alien race of Hetwans and their god Ka Anor, who wished to devour the gods of Olympus. Despite the fierce resistance of the Greek troops, the Hetwans managed to surround Olympus, leaving the Olympians in a dire situation. Gateway to the Gods Hermes takes part in the meeting between Zeus and the Old Worlders, a group of humans from the Old World, who saved Dionysus from the Hetwans. Dionysus recommends the Old Worlders to lead the Greeks in the war, which is met with varied reactions. Hermes, although briefly blaming one of the humans named David for mocking the gods, doesn't significantly resist Dionysus's proposal. Zeus eventually decides to place the Old Worlders in the lead of the Greek army, which causes some of the other gods, like Ares, to abandon Olympus. This causes the Olympians to gain an advantage in the war, thanks to the new tactics of David. Hermes also takes place in the meeting between Zeus and two Hetwan ambassadors, who propose that Zeus will be allowed to chose five gods who he will keep as company, while the rest will be given to Ka Anor. In turn, the Hetwans will give up on the war against Olympus, leaving Olympus to Zeus. Though Zeus almost accepts the deal, the Old Worlders manage to convince Zeus that the Hetwans are trying to trick him, and won't follow their own deal. Zeus is further persuaded by Senna Wales, a witch who turns out to be masquerading as one of the Hetwan ambassadors. Senna also forms her own pact with the Olympians who promise to protect her, as long as she relinquishes her control of David, who the Olympians need to win the war. The Hetwans are eventually driven away, causing the Olympians to win the war. To celebrate their victory, the Olympians host a party. Abilities As a god, Hermes possesses the regular immortality and longevity of gods. He also has shown the ability to fly and carries around a staff called Caduceus. Hermes's full abilities are not known, as he prefers to not fight himself, like other gods. Appearances * Gateway to the Gods Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek